1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rectangular tile-like carpet, which has both front and back pile layers that constitute a rectangular tile-like carpet body so that both sides can be used.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art carpet, pile is set in the front side of a rectangular tile-like carpet body backed by a backing material, e.g., rubber latex. With this carpet, only the front side with the pile can be used. Therefore, it has to be cleaned frequently for the single side, i.e., front side, is soon contaminated. The cleaning demands considerable expenditure and labor. In addition, the carpet is incapable of readily changing colors.
Further, in use a plurality of such carpets are laid on a floor such that they are closely adjacent to one another. At this time, the individual carpets are independently secured to the floor using separate securing means, e.g., an adhesive or adhesive tape, thereby maintaining their positional stability relative to one another.
In this case, the operation of securing the carpets to the floor with the securing means such as adhesive or adhesive tape is very cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, it requires considerable skill to secure the carpets to the floor without forming a gap between adjacent ones. Further, a considerable amount of material has to be used as the securing means. Therefore, it requires a considerable expenditure to lay carpets.